


The Feeling of Worthlessness

by angorwat



Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Because the Mikaelson's deserve it okay, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff In The End, I Do, I gave it a hapy ending, I promise, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Sort of AU from season 3, Torture, Unconventional Pairings, Who Knows?, as you may be able to tell, desperately, get me away from tags, i need a beta reader, nothing too graphic though, perhaps a wedding?, read on to find out, this is so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angorwat/pseuds/angorwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with the Strix is over, the prophecy is struck out, and everyone gets a happy ending. Except Elijah, who belives that he isn't needed in this family anymore, where everyone except him finds a happily ever after. And one day, Niklaus wakes up and his brother isn't to be found, the brother he was going to confess his feelings to. And Elijah is continents away while the family who he thought didn't need him anymore, moves mountains to find him. And that's before the trouble begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Importance (I don't have that anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah thinks and drinks and gets jerked around.

The problem with the sire lines being de-linked, Elijah mused over a glass of bourbon, was that he and his siblings would no longer remain important to every single vampire in the world.

Not every vampire in the world knew the names of the Mikaelson siblings, but they did know them as a collective force, that, if wiped out, would turn them all into ash.

And the Mikaelson family didn’t know how to live in a world in which they weren’t important. Not anymore. Over a thousand years of being needed, and the thought that they suddenly might not be, was something they could not completely comprehend.

And Elijah knew that being delinked from his sired vampires would be something he would suffer through more than any of his siblings. He was the only one out of all his brothers and sisters that didn’t have anything he could turn to. He was just an original.

Niklaus was a hybrid. Even if his sire line was delinked, he would always remain the most powerful creature on the planet.

Rebekah had never wanted this existence, never wanted this burden on her shoulder.

Freya and Kol were witches, first and above all, and so was Finn, who also felt that this form was an abomination

What did Elijah have, except being the noble original, the one who would always calm the family down?

He wasn’t needed.

He never had been.

A thousand years it took me to figure that out, Elijah thought.

He stood up and silently walked to his bedroom, not wanting anyone to find out what he was thinking by the fact that his footsteps were too heavy.

As he walked, Elijah recalled all the tasks he did in the family, and though about how they could be done better by others.

Why, Rebekah could calm Niklaus down as well as, better than he could, and now, so could Freya.

Nik had always been Kol’s favourite, despite his transgressions.

Finn abhorred him.

Freya didn’t need him, whatever he did for her, could be done by Niklaus too.

His brother could always replace him, for everything.

Elijah wasn’t needed. His blood had the capacity to heal, but so did Rebekah’s and Kol's and Finn's. And Niklaus’s did it better than any of theirs.

Rebekah was always Klaus’s darling before his. He was never her favourite brother.

 Freya, Finn, Kol, they all irreversibly rotated around his younger brother.

Haley had been Nik’s, then Jackson’s, then her own. Elijah had never been a factor in her equation.

He sat on his bed, his mind very clear as to what he had to do.

He had to leave.

* * *

 

The next few days, Elijah carried on as he always did. Danced like his brother's puppet and did what he commanded. Everything went wrong (as it was wont to do in their story) and everything went right, as it always did in the end. Marcel came through, Davina survived and she and Kol found their happy ending, something Elijah couldn’t begrudge them. The Originals remained linked to every vampire in the world, their importance no longer compromised.

Marcel and Rebekah found happiness, and Freya looked happy, immersing herself in her magic and Haley, who had asked her to be hers after Freya had impulsively kissed her one night. Finn and Vincent looked happier with each other than Elijah had ever seen them apart.

Everyone was happy, except his brother. And himself, but that was no matter to Elijah.

So Elijah went to him, late one night, the day before he intended to make himself scarce (because he might be important to his sire line but not to his family, not anymore), though nobody needed to know about that.

“Niklaus” he said, striding into the library his brother was sitting in, on an armchair near the fireplace, his daughter in his arms.

“Elijah.” His brother acknowledged. 

"Why so dour, brother?” Elijah inquired, going straight to the point.

“I am not dour, Elijah. Merely, musing, shall we say?” Niklaus replied.

“What are you musing upon then?” Elijah asked, seating himself on the chair beside his brother and pouring himself a tumbler of scotch.

“I have my eyes set on a certain someone.” Klaus replied uncharacteristically slowly and to the point.

Elijah’s fingers minutely tightened on his glass, his face betraying no emotion. This was it. Even Nik didn’t need him anymore. Elijah’s bags had already been packed, and now he knew that he had to leave tomorrow, come hell or high water.

“Who is it?” Elijah asked.

“It’s someone, unattainable, shall we say?” Nik replied again.

“Someone unattainable for the king of the French Quarter?” Elijah teased. “They must be special.”

“They are.” His brother replied.

“Will you give me a name?” Elijah asked, even though he knew Niklaus wouldn’t. He never divulged secrets until he absolutely had to, especially when they were about his love life.

“It’s…” Nik was about to answer, when he was cut off by his daughter’s wailing.

“Go attended to your daughter brother; I can sate my curiosity another time.” Elijah waved him off, as Klaus stood up, swaying his daughter, trying to get her to calm down.

When he next looked at the chair his brother had been sitting on, Elijah was gone, his glass of bourbon laying half - finished on the table next to it. Nik didn’t think anything of his brother leaving a glass of his favourite bourbon half finished, not until the next morning, when Elijah, a sticker for punctuality, wasn’t seen at breakfast, a meal he insisted everyone eat together.

So Kol went up to fetch him.

And then he shouted from the balcony railings.

“Niklaus, Finn. Elijah isn’t here. His closets are empty. He’s gone.”

In that moment, the hybrid could have sworn, that his blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. You left (Wish you had said goodbye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah isn't to be found, he can't be tracked by the most powerful witches in New Orleans.
> 
> Niklaus wishes he could burn the city down and find Elijah in its ashes.
> 
> Elijah reaches his destination, but he doesn't see the eyes trained at him.

"Elijah, the cloaking spell is complete. Even the most powerful witches of New Orleans will not be able to track you now.”

The Original in question stood up, relief evident in his features, at least to this witch who had known him almost 700 years.

“Thank you Amelia.” He said, extending his hand for a handshake. Amelia ignored it, honestly she had known him for 7 lifetimes and he still expected her to shake his hand as if they had just completed a business transaction. She held the lapels of his suit in one hand and drew him closer to press a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I do not know why you wish to run from your family Elijah. I have not heard of any recent clashes in New Orleans and if anything had been wrong inside the Mikaelson clan, I am sure everyone would know about it.” Elijah opened his mouth to answer but she pressed a finger to his lips. “We crossed the stage of you having to defend yourself to me long ago. No, I do not know why you intend to run. I would just advice you to take care of yourself. You are easily recognized in the Supernatural community and a lone original may seem like an easy target to many.”

“I will take care Amelia. Thank you for your help and your advice. And if any of my wayward siblings happen to come here…” Elijah trailed off.

“I will send them back home after having assured them that their idiot of a brother who was running from his feelings had not been seen anyone here.” Amelia said, with a smirk on her face.

“What do you mean by running from my feelings?” Elijah asked, genuine confusion etched upon his face.

“Nothing Elijah, you’ll realize what I mean soon enough, if I am right. Now, where do you intend to go from here?” Amelia asked.

“Florence. And from there, perhaps Salzburg. Who knows? It has been years since I have had occasion to travel across Europe, especially alone.”

“Don’t get into trouble. Keep your head down. Be on the move. Don’t settle down, even if you find someone who intrigues you.”

“I will. Goodbye Amelia, I hope to see you again.” Elijah said.

Amelia gently hugged him. “Try not to get hurt, Elijah.”

“I will.” He replied.

She watched from the window as he exited her house and got into a dark SUV and drove off, his eyes fixed on the road.

As soon as he was out of view, she turned to go and make herself a cup of tea. Before she could take a step, something heavy hit her head and she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

The Supernatural community of New Orleans was in chaos. Elijah Mikaelson had disappeared, the one who had been the main force behind the signing of the peace treaties between the witches, werewolves and vampires.

Marcel was successfully squashing the small groups who had taken the momentary shock the Originals had received as a sign they could rebel. Rebekah and Kol were scouring the city looking for him while Finn, Davina, Vincent and Freya worked on tracking spells.

Haley and her werewolves were contacting every pack they knew in the tri – state area, in the hopes that one of them had seen the missing Original. Cami was using all the contacts she had in the human faction, pulling CCTV records and car – plate numbers of everyone who had left the city in the last 24 hours.

Everyone knew that if Elijah had truly wanted to leave then no camera would have seen him, nor would he be stupid enough to use a car which had a car – plate number which would even vaguely point in his direction.

It had been expected that Niklaus would be the one who would be savagely interrogating everyone who had ever held a grudge against his elder brother like his youngest siblings were, but the hybrid king of New Orleans was sitting in his compound, his daughter on his lap.

Hope had been crying for the past hour. Mornings were the time when her uncle Elijah used to take her around the city. He used to take her for long walks and to the library, to parks and gardens, before returning home at lunch and handing her to whoever had to take her for the afternoon. That had been an unvaried part of Hope’s routine and the child had not yet realized that her favourite uncle (much to Kol’s chagrin) wasn’t home.

Klaus had tried everything but all Hope did was cry, her sobs broken by intervals in which he buried her face in his neck and posed a question to him for which he had no answer. “Dada, where Uncky ‘Lijah?”

Niklaus wasn’t sure what to do. His daughter always instantly calmed down whenever Elijah had held her in his arms. Elijah was always at his side, the fact that his elder brother had suddenly disappeared did not bode well. The only reason Niklaus hadn’t burnt the city to a crisp in hopes that he would find Elijah in its ashes was because of the screaming bundle in his arms. He knew that Elijah would never want Hope to be handed to the nearest vampire Klaus knew for babysitting.

Klaus stood up with his daughter in his arms, walking down to the library, where he hadn’t been since he had left to put his daughter to bed the previous night.

The night when he had almost told his brother that what he felt for him could no longer be classified as brotherly love.

But he hadn’t told Elijah the truth and now he was gone.

Niklaus shook his head as he entered the library, walking over to his armchair. He saw Elijah’s half – finished tumbler of bourbon still where he had left it yesterday. Except now, there was a piece of white paper underneath it, with words written on it in blue ink in Elijah’s usual crisp handwriting.

Niklaus read it once and heavily sat down. Then he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, one of his family, he wasn’t sure which one.

“Gather everyone in the compound now.” He hung up, not registering the fact that his daughter had fallen silent when she had seen the devastated expression on her father’s face.

“Uncky ‘Lijah?” she asked her dad.

“Gone.” He whispered back.

* * *

 

Everyone had been in the living room when Klaus had stridden downstairs.

“I found a note.” He said. Everyone’s eyes snapped to his.

“What does it say?” Rebekah impatiently asked after her brother said nothing for a moment.

“Dear family,” Klaus began, his voice thick, “I realize that my sudden disappearance might be perplexing. However, since I have played my part in securing Niklaus the throne of New Orleans and in all of you finding happiness I have realized that I am no longer needed. I am, therefore leaving the city, perhaps the country. Goodbye.” Stamped underneath was Elijah’s part of the Mikaelson crest.

“What does he mean by, ‘not needed’?” Haley asked.

“He thinks that we no longer want him here.” Finn said, the realization striking him with a sudden and vicious force.

“Why would he think that?” Davina asked.

“That is not the point today. We need to find him before we discuss all this.” Freya declared, always the voice of reason.

“Which witch would he go to if he wanted be cloaked?” Kol questioned.

“There are few witches Elijah trusts. His favorite is an old friend of his he met in Scotland, seven hundred years ago. Her name is Amelia.” Rebekah said.

“I know where she is.” Niklaus said, as he strode from the room.

Everyone looked at each other.

“I’ll look after the city.” Haley said.

Everyone nodded and ran outside, piling into the line of cars the Mikaelson family owned.

They would bring the wayward Original home, any way they could.

* * *

 

Elijah stepped off of his flight at the Milan – Malpensa airport, his bag in his hand.

If he felt a twinge of pain in his heart, nobody saw it.

He was an Original. He would survive.

He didn’t notice the woman dressed as a chauffeur, who kept an eye on him.

He was thinking about Niklaus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Tell me what you thought of this!! Please comment and leave kudos.


	3. didn't you see (we were waiting for you, just come home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia wakes up, half a family leaves New Orleans and Elijah is taken by someone he wished he hadn't met.

The Originals entered Amelia’s home, their footsteps muffled, Davina and Marcel bringing up the rear as Vincent cast a boundary spell.

“Freya.” Niklaus shouted from a room when he saw the remains of a spell on a table.

Freya had sped in and had found, much to her trepidation, that neither her, Kol, Vincent or Finn could identify which spell all the ingredients on the table would be needed for. They were about to start arguing over it when Rebekah’s voice came from another part of the house.

They all rushed to the back room, overlooking the garden. There was blood spatter on the floor near the window, and on a heavy bronze vase nearby.

“How lovely. Amelia obviously hid Elijah with a spell the best witches in the world cannot recognize and now the witch in question has disappeared as well. Not at all ominous.” Niklaus said.

“Great time to be sarcastic brother, you truly have wonderful timing.” Finn dryly said.

“Oh shut up, both of you. We need to send vampires out to track Elijah. This blood is at least 24 hours old.” Rebekah said.

“Well, Elijah is predictable in one way.” Marcel said. Everyone turned their eyes to him. “C’mon guys, there is only one continent in the world he would run to.”

“Of course.” Rebekah said, looking at Kol.

“Europe.” He declared.

* * *

 

It didn’t take much time for Elijah to grow bored of Milan. It was a majestic city but a thousand years can make anyone a critic. He went from there to Madrid, noticing the young vampires that always seemed to have an eye on him.

Normally Elijah was as cautious as one could be, but these days he found his concentration slipping. He would see a blonde haired stranger and his mind would go to his younger brother, suddenly missing the way Niklaus’s hair seemed to shine in the sun. A blue eyed man would remind him of the sparkle in Klaus’s eyes when he laughed or held his daughter. Art he once admired became a source of agony, every piece reminding him of his brother’s fingers curled around a paintbrush or the brilliant glow he seemed to possess whenever he finished a piece he was proud of.

Elijah couldn’t stop thinking about him and now he realized what ‘feelings’ Amelia had been talking about.

So when he reached Madrid, Elijah couldn’t help himself. He went to hotel (not a sleazy one. He might be desperate but he had standards.) and sat at the bar, eyes scanning the room for the perfect target.

Until the perfect target himself came up to him.

“Hello there.” Said a deep voice of someone on his right as Elijah drank his whiskey. He turned to look and inwardly smiled because this man was what he had been looking for. Blonde haired, blue eyed, couple of inches taller than him and fit. Dressed in a leather jacket and expensive pants, this was obviously a man of wealth, who didn’t like to shove it in everyone’s face. Perfect. Time for Elijah to hunt.

“Hello.” Elijah responded.

“I saw you sitting here and couldn’t help myself. Is this seat taken?” he asked, pointing to the stool next to him.

“Not at all.” Elijah responded.

“I’m Marcus.” The man said, holding out a hand for Elijah to shake.

“Elijah.” He said, putting his hand in the man’s. Elijah was about to tighten his fingers for a handshake when the man did something unexpected. Turning his own hand so he clasped Elijah’s fingers, he bought the back of Elijah’s hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it.

Elijah had not been expecting that.

“Pleasure to meet you, _amor._ ”  He said, letting go of his hand and signaling the bartender to come over.

Elijah mentally set his mind. Yes, this man had just kissed his hand. No, he was not Niklaus. Yes, he was interested in Elijah.

Elijah remembered the reason he had left home. Niklaus didn’t want him there, nobody did. So if a pleasant stranger wanted to take Elijah home, Elijah would go home with him.

“Anything else for you señor?” The bartender asked Elijah.

“Two fingers of bourbon please.” Elijah said. The waiter nodded and walked off.

Marcus turned towards Elijah.

“Where are you from?” he asked. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but you do not look Spanish.”

“I’m from Europe, though I have been living in the States the past few years.” Elijah replied.

“I was in New York the last three months too.” Marcus said.

“A remarkable coincidence.” Elijah said as the bartender came back with their orders.

“To coincidences.” Marcus said, clinking their glasses together.

“To coincidences.” Elijah echoed.

* * *

Amelia woke up in an unknown place, tied to a chair, her palms and feet nailed to the chair. She felt a burning sensation and realized that the nails had been dipped in witch hazel.

“Is anyone there? Show your face.” She screamed.

“Miss. Amelia, it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” A silky voice said from the shadows.

“The feeling isn’t reciprocated you asshole. Now show me your face.”

A young, well-built woman stepped into the light.

“My name is Aya. And I am looking for Elijah Mikaelson.”

* * *

 

Back in the compound, most of the ruling family of New Orleans was getting ready to leave.

Kol, Klaus, Finn, Marcel and Davina had all packed their bags.

“Freya and Haley, maintain the peace in the city. Vincent, no trouble among the witches should arise. And Rebekah,” Klaus paused, “burn down the country if you have to, but find Amelia.”

“I will brother. I will find her and get Elijah’s location. And then I will join you in Europe.”

Klaus bent his head to kiss his daughter’s forehead. “Nothing less than what I expected from you sister.”

He hugged Haley and Freya and kissed Rebekah on the cheek. Marcel and Rebekah had a brief goodbye as Finn and Vincent shared a long kiss.

“Keep my city together until I’m back.” He said, walking out the door.

Finn, Davina and Kol took one car as Marcel and Klaus took another. Davina and Finn had become friends, funnily enough and they exchanged views with each other and Kol about what kind of spell Amelia had performed. In the other car, Klaus gripped the steering wheel tight enough to almost break it while Marcel looked straight ahead. He knew what Elijah meant to his sire, and he knew that if it had been Rebekah instead of Elijah, he would have done the same thing.

They drove in silence.

* * *

 

Amelia screamed as another nail soaked in witch hazel was driven through her.

“I don’t know where he is, all I did was cloak him.” She cried.

“Then undo the spell.” Aya calmly said, as if they were talking over tea.

“This is a unique spell. I created it. Unless Elijah wants to be found, he can’t be found. The spell works on the will of the person it is cast upon.” She explained for what must have been the 10th time.

Aya’s phone started ringing. She turned and walked off. She reappeared a few seconds later, a slight smile on her features.

“Seems I don’t need you after all.” She said.

Amelia had a second to be scared as Aya snapped her neck.

‘Elijah.’ The last thought in Amelia’s mind as she died, scared for the friend she had just sacrificed her life for.

* * *

 

Elijah packed his things in his hotel room. The previous night with Marcus had been exactly what he had wanted then, but after he had compelled Marcus to forget his name and face, he suddenly felt empty.

Picking up his bag Elijah checked out of the hotel and sat in the limousine waiting for him outside. The window between the driver and the back seat rolled down and Elijah, to his horror, saw his one night stand in the driver’s seat.

“Poor Elijah.” The man said as he started the car and drove while people outside walked by blissfully unaware of the fact the the vampire in the backseat of the car they had just passed by, had had his neck snapped by someon whose face who hadn't been able to see.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, bad writing, bad editing, I'm sorry. Probably the worst chapter yet. Next one will be better, I promise. Please comment.


	4. I've been damned (ever since you said my name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus recieves unexpected blessings and threats, Elijah screams and Freya tries.

Niklaus and Marcel land in Florence, Kol and Davina in London and Finn in Paris. All old favourite cities of Elijah. If he had come to Europe, he would have been to one of these first.

Or so they hoped. Elijah leaving because he felt inadequate had just reminded them that perhaps they didn’t know their brother at all.

“We know.” Kol had said to Niklaus at the airport.

“Know what?” he had asked.

“What you feel for Elijah.” Kol simply stated.

“If I were you little brother, I would take care not to speak about that which I know nothing about.” Klaus hissed.

“Oh Niklaus, always so defensive over your feelings. Rebekah and I have known for close to five hundred years, and we do not think any less of you for it.”

“The fact that Elijah and I are brothers does not deter you?” Klaus questioned; a slight vulnerability in his words.

“A thousand years has changed the bonds of family between us all Klaus. Better it twist you both into lovers than enemies.” Kol gently said, pulling Niklaus in for a slight hug before walking to Davina and offering her his arm as they both went to catch their flight. Davina quickly turns to give Klaus a thumbs – up. That little witch was more observant than Klaus had realized.

Finn came up to Klaus next. “I trust Kol already told you that you have our complete blessings to pursue Elijah.”

“Not in so many words, but it was implied.” Klaus replies.

“You hurt him and we will put you down Niklaus.” Finn says, his tone indicating that he was deadly serious.

Niklaus believed him.

“I know.” He says.

“Good.” Finn ruffles his hair as he walks away.

“On behalf of the vampires of New Orleans…” Marcel begins as they walk to their plane, a half grin on his face.

“Oh shut it.” Klaus says. “Did all of you bloody know before I did?” he asks.

“Not all of us are purposefully obtuse when it comes to feelings.” Marcel says, grinning this time.

Niklaus smiles back at him, forgetting for a moment that his brother was in potential danger.

* * *

 

Elijah woke up in a damp room, his hands bound to a chair by ropes soaked in vervain. He realized that he was clothed only in his pants, his shirt and coat having been removed, for which purpose he did not yet know.

“If you decided to go to the trouble to kidnap me, then I am sure it wouldn’t we much of a problem to show your face now.” He quietly said.

“At a disadvantage and already being smart. I remember you having more self – preservation instincts.” Said a voice from the darkness.

“Aya.” Elijah breathed out, immediately recognizing the voice of his once lover.

“Elijah, you poor dear.” She said, stepping out into the light. “We’re going to have fun.”

* * *

 

Haley was sitting in front of the television, Hope taking a nap in the nursery, when suddenly the screen flickered and the video on the screen changed.

“Hello.” Said Aya as her face appeared on the screen. Aya, whom Haley clearly remembered killing. “I hope that whoever is watching this remembers me. As you can see,” she said, gesturing to a figure slumped and tied to a chair, which Haley recognized as Elijah “I have my dear sire with me.”

Haley screamed for Freya, who quickly ran in. She took out her phone and immediately dialed her brother as Halley watched the horror unfold on the screen.

“This here with me,” Aya said, pointing to an object Haley recognized as a branding iron, “is something you may recognize. This is laced with hybrid venom, courtesy of The Strix. Elijah is going to be keeping me company until you lot, useless as you are, rescue him. Manage to do it in the next 24 hours, well done. If not, he will be sentenced to a fate like Tristan’s.” she smiled, baring all her teeth. “Happy hunting.”

As Aya switched off the camera, Haley heard Elijah scream.

* * *

 

"Track them down” Niklaus screamed over the phone.

“I am trying.” Freya snarled back.

Aya had taken to sending videos to the Mikaelson siblings every fifteen minutes. The last one had shown Elijah being branded with the crest of the Strix.

Freya gritted her teeth and tried a different spell.

She won’t lose any of her family.

* * *

 

What do you want?” Elijah said, as they pressed a piece of red hot iron to the soft skin behind his knee.

“We just want you to see that the ‘family’ you forsake us for, they will never be able to rescue you. Do you think they even care?” Aya asked.

“I do not.” Elijah said.

“What?” Aya said, jerking his head up by his hair and forcing him to look into her eyes.

“I do not think they care, which is why I left New Orleans. What kind of a fool do you take me for?” he softly asked,

“You are a fool indeed. You forsake us for a family you doesn’t even come to your aid. You forsake us, we who were willing to lay down our lives for you; you left us for them, they who will never rescue you. And for that, you deserve to suffer.”

She turned and stalked away, as Elijah screamed loud enough to wake the dead. She felt a twinge of regret as her sire screamed for mercy, but she ignored it.

He had deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter, bad chapter. Next one will be longer and better, and will include more of the Mikaelsons and co. Remember comments are as vital to me as Elijah is to Klaus.


	5. Where are you (I'm sorry I left, didn't know I had a choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah does what nobody else could, Haley looks, Elijah holds out and Aya threatens.

Elijah gritted his teeth and muffled his screams as he felt his arm being twisted and heard the sickening crack that followed. His head was yanked to the side as he was injected with another dose of vervain. His chest burnt where it had been branded by the crest of the Strix. He knew that Aya would not kill him; doing so would make his sire line follow in his footsteps. But nothing prevented them from torturing him for as long as they wanted. The vervain they injected him with every fifteen minutes ensured that he would be nothing more than human as they tortured him.

Aya then walked back in his line of sight. She had taken to visiting him every hour, to remind him of the ensuing countdown.

“It’s been eight hours Elijah. They aren’t here yet.” She said.

“They aren’t coming Aya.” Elijah panted. “No one is going to rescue me; you're wasting your time.”

“We will see about that. You Mikaelsons may hate each other and hurt each other, but one thing that I have learnt is that you never let anyone else hurt your family.”

Elijah was about to form a reply but he suddenly felt himself being shoved to his knees, his hands being shackled to chains that hung from the wall, his back exposed to Aya’s minions. He heard something cutting through the air and a whip lashed against his back. Elijah screamed, and arched his back. His body was already covered in burn marks and cuts. Elijah wasn’t sure how long it would be before he fell unconscious.

“You only have yourself to blame.” Aya said as she walked away, her heels clicking against the cold cement floor.

* * *

 

“I am an Original dear. Next time, try better.” Rebekah said to the witch as she twisted her neck. She picked up the parchments scattered on the floor and walked out of the shack the witch had been living in.

“Freya.” She said, when her elder sister picked up the phone. “I found a witch, she used to be Amelia’s lover in the 1600s. She has a spell she claims can break the spell.”

“Where are you Rebekah?”

“About a hundred and thirty miles east of Brasília, somewhere in the Amazon rainforest.”  Rebekah said.

“Crumple it in your hands I’ll perform a spell to get it here. You find the nearest airport and buy a ticket, give me fifteen minutes and I’ll tell you to were.” Freya cut the line.

Rebekah crumpled the parchment in her hands, feeling a little heat as they were enveloped in a bright light, and disappeared. Rebekah started running east.

* * *

 

“We have an address.” Klaus said as his phone pinged. Marcel came out of the bathroom of the hotel room they had been renting and picked up his bag.

“Where to?” he asked.

* * *

 

“He’s being held in Toledo, its 43 miles south of Madrid. I am sending the exact address to your phone now. We have less than sixteen hours to get to him.” Freya said to Finn over the phone.

“I’ m already buying my ticket sister.” He replied.

* * *

 

“I’m on a bloody plane Kol; I’ve compelled the necessary authorities. Chartered plane, plenty of reserve fuel, I should be there in nine hours.” Rebekah said.

“The latest video she has sent, Elijah isn’t conscious. They're still whipping him.” Her brother said.

“I’ll be in Madrid in eight hours, meet me in Toledo, I’ll run there, should be faster than the ruddy cars.”

“Yes sister.”

* * *

 

“What do you want from me Aya? I’ll give anything, please stop this.” Elijah said as his head was dunked in a container of ice water.

“You will pledge yourself to a lifetime of servitude to the Strix as nothing more than a slave after this. If they do not find you in ten hours Elijah, you will spend the rest of eternity shining our shoes and bending over whenever our more wicked members feel like having their way with our creator. That is the fate that awaits you.” Aya told her creator. “You will spend the rest of eternity regretting the fact that you are a Mikaelson.”

She was walking away when she heard her name being called. She turned.

“Whatever you may think,” Elijah slowly said, obviously having trouble speaking, “I will never regret being a Mikaelson.” He then slumped forward, the whipping having restarted.”

“Break that whip on his back.” Aya ordered the vampires who had been doing her bidding in torturing the founder of the Strix. “Then fetch a crowbar.”

* * *

 

"We’re in Toledo brother, where are you?” Kol asked Niklaus on the phone.

“Almost there, where is Rebekah?” Klaus questioned.

“She just landed in Madrid, I expect her here in ten minutes. Finn is here, he found the blueprints of the warehouse they’re holding Elijah in. We have it all planned out.”

“I knew there was a reason Klaus didn’t dagger you.” Marcel said.

“Oh Marcellus, I will tear your tongue out someday.” Kol replied as he hung up, a faint cry of ‘Kol, don’t threaten Marcel.’ Coming from Davina in the background.

* * *

 

Finn and Kol were in the front of the warehouse, Davina and Marcel near the backdoor and Klaus at its main entrance.

“I can’t see much, most of it is cloaked.” Freya said.

“I got the information from the chief police commissioner there, the building belongs to  Kingmaker Land Development Inc.” Cami said.

“I’ll find Lucien.” Haley declared.                

“The rest of you, find my brother.” Freya ordered.

Everyone waited breathlessly for Klaus’s signal.

Then; “Now.” He snarled, and all of them broke in the building.

Elijah would soon be home.

* * *

 

"They’re here Elijah, the family who hates you.” Aya cheerfully told him.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I was right. Now we’re going to run. You’ll never see me again Elijah, unless it’s in your nightmares.” Aya said, before she injected another dose of vervain in him and turned to run.

But she didn’t, because there was a lone figure standing at the exit.

“Niklaus” Elijah breathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be atlest 1500 words and will contain fluff!!! Please comment, I need them like The Originals need Hope.


	6. Always and forever (they were never just words, didn't you know?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah wakes and then faints, wood splinters, Vincent and Rebekah remind the runaway Original of family and Marcel overhears his parents having 'private' time.

Elijah wished he knew what happened next. All her remembers is that he saw his brother and blacked out. He remembers being moved, her remembers flashes of conversations, words, lights and figures.

“There were just pieces left.” A voice whispers, he thinks it Kol’s, opens his mouth to say something but feels himself being drawn back towards the comfortable darkness.

“He isn’t drained of vervain yet.” A voice says, and Elijah feels movement, restrains, can’t move, why couldn’t he move, someone save him.

“It is done.” A deep voice says, and Elijah feels something cool on his brow.

“Let him rest. He will answer our questions when he wakes.” Elijah recognises the voice, knows its Niklaus. Was Niklaus angry with him? Why? He didn;t care, wasn't he in love with someone else?

Elijah opened his mouth to speak but felt a hand on his chest. “Sleep now brother.” A voice said and he obeyed.

* * *

 

“He hasn’t woken up Freya.” Niklaus said as he angrily paced the room.

“There was enough vervain in his system to take down an ordinary vampire eight times over Klaus. I am surprised that he managed to stay awake for so long considering what Aya said was done to him.” Freya replied, her eyes still flooded with anger.

“Do not speak of that wretch. I wished to torture her for as long as she did Elijah.” Her brother replied.

“What did you do to her? No one has told me yet.” Freya asked.

Kol, who was leaning against a wall, smirked.

“What is it Kol?” Freya asked.

“He didn’t do anything to Aya.” Davina said from the couch, where she lay with her head in Marcel’s lap.

“What do you mean?” Cami asked. “After what happened I presumed……….” She trailed off, not wanting to imagine what Klaus would have done to the woman who hurt the one thing in life he prized as much as his daughter.

“Our blonde brother was about to kill Aya when Elijah looked up at him. He apparently, forgot all about revenge and ran to him, leaving Aya in our, I must say, very capable hands.” Finn said from the armchair where he sat, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Incredibly proud of you Klaus.” Haley murmured from the corner where she sat with Hope in her arms.

“I know that you all expected me to go on a murderous rampage but I don’t think you all believed that I would prize murder above my brother.” Klaus said, his gaze falling on this family of rag tags in his compound, the ones who were somehow, a part of his inner circle now.

“But you’re not just brothers are you?” Marcel asked, carding his fingers through Davina’s hair, a teasing lint to his voice.

“Someone finally said it.” Rebekah remarked from the bar where she sat. “Now that our idiot of an elder brother is rescued Nik, do you intend to have your wicked way with him before he runs off again?”

“Take care of how you speak sister.” Niklaus said, colour rising in his cheeks.

“You’re blushing.” Kol told him as everyone laughed.

Niklaus was about to form a reply when they all heard heavy footsteps from the balcony. Looking up, they saw their Elijah in the balcony, clad in large sweatpants and a button down shirt that clearly belonged to Klaus.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Finn said, his voice rising, as Klaus and Kol raced upstairs to help him, each standing on either side of him.

“I woke up,” Elijah said, his voice raspy, “thought I would come down and talk to all of you before…” he was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

“Before what?” Vincent asked, “Before you leave? Because let me tell you something, that ain't never gonna happen, not as long as any of us in this room have a say in it.” Davina and Marcel stood up, as everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

“Why would I stay?” Elijah asked, his group on the bannisters tight enough to leave indentions in the wood.

“We love you brother, whether you realise it or not.” Rebekah slowly said.

“But you all have your happy endings.” Elijah slightly swayed, Niklaus wrapped an arm around him to make sure he stayed on his feet and ignored the knowing looks that Davina, Vincent and Haley gave him.

“I do not.” Niklaus said, turning to face Elijah.

“Yes, I remember. Who is this unattainable someone, brother? Give me their name, I will find them and set them up with you before I am on my way.”  Elijah said, turning to face his brother, as he realised how close they were. Elijah then noticed their height difference, realising that being this close to Niklaus highlighted the two inches by which his brother dominated him.

“You will not be able to persuade them by talking to them.” The blonde slowly said, emphasising every word.

Elijah tried to wriggle away, succeeding only in getting trapped between the bannister and his brother, everyone looking at them.

“Then how….” Elijah didn’t get a chance to complete his sentence before a hand was wrapped around his waist and Niklaus slightly bent to kiss him.

“Oh” Elijah whispered before he fainted.

* * *

 

"He’ll be alright Niklaus, I’ve given him some of your blood, and he’ll wake soon. It was just the last of the wounds healing, it must have exhausted all outside blood in his body, he must have been starving.”

“You’re sure?” Niklaus asked, his question answered in the way Elijah suddenly gasped and sat up straight.

“Easy Elijah.” Niklaus said, speeding over to his brother, a hand immediately cupping his brother’s head.

“Here.” Rebekah said as she tossed Klaus a blood bag. “We’ll give you two some time to talk.” She walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

Klaus opened the bag and held it to Elijah’s mouth, who sucked at it with the urgency of a starving vampire. Which he was, in a way.

He finished the bag and Niklaus tossed it into a nearby dustbin. He sat on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked Elijah.

“Sore all over. The wounds?” He asked.

“Healed. As is the mark. I fed you my blood as soon as the vervain cleared your system.”

“Thank you.” Elijah said. He looked at his hands for a minute. “Did you kiss me?” he then asked.

“Yes.” Klaus replied, no shame in his voice.

“What about the person you were talking about the other day?” Elijah questioned.

“You are dense brother.” Niklaus said, leaning over and cupping Elijah’s jaw in his hand. He softly brushed their lips together. “It was always you.”

“But Hope?” Elijah weakly asked.

“Is being raised in a family of witches and vampires and hybrids. I am sure having three parents won’t be the weirdest thing in her life.” Niklaus leaned over, as Elijah arched his back.

“And our siblings?” Elijah softly murmured, his hands on Niklaus’ shirt collar.

“Have given their blessings and sworn to kill me the minute I hurt you.”

They finally started kissing in earnest, their hands exploring each other.

“I love you.” Elijah softly said, eyes bowed.

Niklaus hooked a finger under Elijah’s chin, raising his face to look him in the eye.

“And I you brother. Always and forever.”

Elijah gasped into Niklaus’ mouth as his hands caressed the small of his back, then lower.

Downstairs they heard their siblings leave the house, Marcel loudly declaring that their parents were enjoying free time he would rather not be a witness to as Kol laughed.

“Always and forever.” Elijah repeated.

 


	7. New Beginnings (Klaus puts a ring on it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikaus has a burning box, Elijah doesn't wear white and Hope wants to be a frog.

The Mikaelsons were elaborate in planning everything. Parties, weddings, deaths. Everything except the monthly Mikaelson family dinner, the one day of a month where everyone, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Freya, Finn, Davina, Vincent, Haley, Cami, Haley, Hope (she was in 1st grade now and Elijah couldn’t be prouder) and Marcel put aside whatever differences they were having that month and returned from whichever corner of the globe they were in for dinner in the compound. It was never anything elaborate, everything cooked by whoever felt like it, usually Elijah, Kol and Marcel.

It was at one of those dinners, a few years after Aya’s betrayal and Amelia’s death (which Elijah still blamed himself for), that Niklaus decided that a thousand years of courtship and half a decade of dating were enough for even Originals to tie the knot. Of course he only realised this after pointed comments from his sisters and Kol and Finn cornering him to ask if her ever intended to make an honest man of their brother.

So on a family dinner night, Klaus walked downstairs, a box in the right pocket of his pants that seemed to be burning a hole through them. He knew Elijah wasn’t there; he had been invited over by Davina to look over a possible new lead on the Indian branch of the Strix. All a ruse on dear Davina’s part, of course.

“You ready?” Freya asked.

“I think so.” He replied.

“Just remember, do not be afraid to show emotion.” Cami said.

“Yeah Nik,” Kol said, “shed a tear or two to showcase your immortal love for Elijah.”

Klaus didn’t respond, an ode to his nervousness.

“And if you hurt him brother, there is no one you will need to be more scared of than us.” Finn menacingly said.

“Don’t threaten him Finn, look at him. He already looks like he might keel over and faint.” Rebekah playfully said. She walked up to Nik and ruffled his hair and pulled him into a slight hug.

“Best of luck.” She whispered.

Klaus heard two new footsteps in the compound and bent to pick his daughter up as Elijah and Davina came into view.

“Hello love.” Kol said to Davina, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. “How was the brainstorming session with a droll of my elder brother?”

“The information wasn’t correct.” Davina said as Elijah walked up to Klaus and took Hope from him. Kol walked into the kitchen, Davina following him, leaving only Elijah, Niklaus and Marcel in the room. Everyone else was either in the dining room or the kitchen.

“Papa.” Hope excitedly said.

“Hello Hope.” Elijah replied kissing her cheek.

Niklaus stood next to Elijah. “Miss me?” he whispered in his year.

“I am afraid if I tell you the truth your gigantic ego will receive a boost it does not need.” Elijah lowly said, a small smile spreading across his face.

“So, you did miss me.” Niklaus said.

“Yes I did.” Elijah replied, leaning in to kiss his him. They shared a small chaste kiss which was quickly broken off by Hope.

“Papa, Dada, I want hugs.” The little girl declared.

Elijah dutifully turned away from Klaus and drew Hope into a hug.

“You feel better now little one?” He asked.

“I want hugs from Uncle Marcel.” The child declared.

“Alright.” Elijah said as Marcel walked over to take Hope.

“Dinner is ready.” Marcel said, hugging the small child. “Kol has announced that if we are all not there in twelve minutes he will serve us all tentacles for our next meal.”

“Let us proceed then, in the interest of tentacle preservation.” Elijah said. He was about to walk to the dining room when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Marcel,” Klaus said, “tell everyone we will be there momentarily. I have some things to discuss with Elijah.”

“Alright.” Marcel said, walking out of the room, bouncing Hope in his arms, who giggled.

Elijah turned to Klaus. “What is it? And you do know that whatever we say here will undoubtedly be heard inside.”

“I do.” Niklaus said, moving in closer. “But let us enjoy the illusion of privacy, if only for a moment.”

Elijah nodded, moving in closer, resting his forehead on Niklaus’ shoulder.

“I have a question to ask you.” Niklaus told him.

Elijah stepped back. “Ask away.” He tilted his head back to look at Klaus.

“I know,” Niklaus hesitantly began, “that perhaps I have never been the best boyfriend.” Elijah opened his mouth to interrupt. “No, please Elijah, let me speak. Perhaps that is because over the course of centuries I have loved you every year and I forgot that when the time came such mundane terms would be applicable to us. But, there is a lot of time ahead of us.”

Elijah was looking at Niklaus in confusion, unsure as to why his boyfriend was giving him such a speech minutes before they had to go to dinner.

Niklaus slowly leant in to press a gentle kiss to Elijah’s mouth, before taking a deep breath and kneeling.

“I just want to know if you would like to spend the rest of eternity with me. Elijah, would you do this wayward soul a favour and marry me?” Niklaus asked, looking up at Elijah, his eyes shining in with unshed tears, a small black box containing a plain platinum band inside it.

Elijah looked at Klaus for a moment. “Yes, yes I would. Get up Niklaus, kneeling doesn’t suit you.”

Klaus stood up, a smile on his face as he slipped the band on Elijah’s finger. “Thank you.” He whispered against Elijah’s mouth. He wrapped one of his arms’ around Elijah waist, the other resting on the small of his back and did something he always wanted to.

He dipped Elijah as he kissed him. Elijah bought both his hands up to cup Niklaus’ face, assured in the knowledge that he wouldn’t drop him.

* * *

 

“Shall we begin serving?” Freya asked as her two younger brothers entered the dining room arm in arm.

“Oh hush sister.” Rebekah playfully said. “Well, how’d it go?” she eagerly asked her brothers.

“As if you don’t already know.” Niklaus said as Elijah raised his right hand, the ring clearly glinting. A round of cheer went around the table, everyone getting up to give their congratulations to the couple.

Kol leaned in close to Klaus’ ear as he hugged him. “Does this mean you won’t dagger any of us again if we sleep with you?” he asked.

“You wish, little brother.” Niklaus said.

“Well,” Kol dramatically sighed, “at least I tried.”

“I’m opening the champagne.” Haley said.

“Papa, what happening?”  Hope said from the chair where she sat. Elijah walked over to her, bending over to be face to face with her.

“Do you remember when your mum and Aunt Haley got married last year?” He asked her.

“You mean when Mama wore a white frock and they both did the icky thing?” Hope asked.

Elijah smiled as Freya and Haley interlocked their fingers and gave each other a small kiss. Niklaus walked over to the other side of his daughter.

“Your dada and I will do the same.” Elijah said.

“Will I have to wear a pretty dress?” Hope asked after a moment.

“Oh yes. You can wear anything you want.” Klaus told her.

She thought about it for a moment. “Okay.” She happily said.

“Niklaus if our daughter ends up wearing a frog costume…” Elijah began.

“Will you make this adorable child change her clothes?” Niklaus asked as he pulled out Elijah’s chair for him.

“Heavens’ no, I’m not a beast. No, if she ends up in a frog costume, we will hire an extra photographer just for her so that we can embarrass her with the pictures for the rest of her life. Is that not what parents are supposed to do?” Elijah asked.

“Yes love, they are.” Niklaus replied, seating himself next to his fiancée.

“A toast.” Davina said, raising her glass. “To Elijah and Klaus, may you spend the rest of your life’s together, and never run away again.”

Everyone laughed as they cheered. “It was one time.” Elijah protested.

“One time too many, I would say.” Niklaus said as he leaned in to kiss Elijah. “Never again.” He said.

“Never again.” Elijah promised.

* * *

 

A year later, the city of New Orleans was celebrating. For the supernatural community, the two kings of the city were getting married. For the rest, the city’s most generous philanthropist, Niklaus was tying the knot with his long time musician boyfriend.

The mayor himself had offered to officiate the ceremony. But Niklaus had refused, deciding to announce to the family that though the marriage might be a public affair, the ceremony would be officiated by one of the family.

Which is how Rebekah ended up officiating it.

* * *

 

Elijah was in his dressing room, his best man, woman actually, Haley sitting on a sofa as he fretted.

“Why am I in a white suit? I never wear white.” He said.

“Which is why you are wearing it today.” She told him.

“What is Niklaus wearing?” he asked.

“I’m not telling.” She said.

Elijah started pacing again.

“Calm down.” She said, walking up to him. “You’re marrying the love of your life, the city is being guarded by our finest, and nothing will go wrong.”

“Every vampire I have ever known is here, including Lucien.” Elijah said.

“And they are all on their best behaviour. This is a Mikaelson family ceremony Elijah, they know what will happen if they interrupt.”

“No murder at my wedding.” Elijah protested.

“We won’t get our hands dirty.” Haley promised.

Freya walked in the room. “Elijah you ready?” she asked.

Elijah took a deep breath. “Yes.” He said.

Freya smiled.

* * *

 

Niklaus stood at the altar, Rebekah standing at the head of it. His daughter stood at his left, holding his hand.

“Dada look.” She said as the music started and everyone stood up. The song was an old classic. Klaus had been the one to choose it, but there was no way he could have remembered the name right then.

Kol and Davina were the first to walk down the aisle. Kol was in a black tuxedo, much like Klaus. They split as they reached Klaus, Kol standing behind Klaus and Davina standing behind where Elijah would.

They were followed by Vincent and Finn. As Finn went to stand behind Davina, Haley and Marcel entered. Marcel stood behind Vincent, Haley behind Finn and the music changed to something Klaus didn’t recognise. Freya came in view first, arm in arm with Elijah.

Klaus stood there looking at Elijah who was wearing a white suit, a colour Klaus had rarely seen Elijah wear. They soon reached the altar, Elijah bending down for a moment to press a kiss to the top of Hope’s head.

He stood up and went to stand in front of Niklaus, who gave him a wide grin which Elijah returned.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Rebekah began as everyone sat down, “we are here today to join Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Smith in holy matrimony.” Elijah had realised that he couldn’t use his actual surname for the ceremony, not with the human populace there.

“If anyone will protest this union, do so now or forever hold you peace.” Rebekah declared. Elijah cast his eyes over the crowd. There were 300 people there, most of whom Elijah didn’t know. There was Damon in a row, sitting between Alaric and Stefan, holding both their hands. Well, they were finally together. Elena and Caroline were holding hands, as were Bonnie and Enzo. Elijah decided he would congratulate all of them later for finally getting their acts together.

“As no one has protested, we shall now continue this ceremony. Elijah, your vows.” Rebekah said, looking at him.

Elijah smiled and held out his hands which Niklaus clasped, Hope in her mother’s arms.

“Niklaus,” Elijah began. “You have meant so much to me for so long. We have always had our differences, but the truth is that you have always come through for me, even when I didn’t believe you would. I have loved you for so long, and I will love you until the stars go out. That is my promise.” Elijah said.

“The ring.” Rebekah reminded Elijah.

Elijah turned and Davina handed him the ring. It was similar to the one Niklaus had given to him, except the fact that it had the word ‘Always’ carved inside it. Niklaus held out his hand and Elijah slipped the ring onto his finger.

“Niklaus, your vows.” Rebekah said.

Klaus was still looking at Elijah when Kol subtly nudged him.

“Elijah,” Klaus began, “you have been my anchor for as long as I can recall. I do not remember a single moment when I have needed you and you haven’t been by my side. There is little I can put in words about you but I will say this: I have given you my heart and I have no intention of taking it back. You have always completed me.”

Kol handed Klaus the ring. It was identical to the one Elijah had given him except the word inside was ‘Forever’.

“I now declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.” Rebekah said with a broad smile on her face. Klaus wrapped his hands around Elijah’s waist, whose hands instinctively reached up to cup Niklaus’ jaw.

‘Maybe this is my happily ever after.’ Elijah gleefully thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!! Please comment, constructive criticism welcome!!


	8. Elijah still screamed at night (but Niklaus was always there)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah screams, Niklaus wakes and dawn breaks.

Niklaus woke up to the sound of Elijah whimpering. This is itself was not, tragically, a unique thing. Ever since the ‘Aya’ incident, Elijah had been having recurring nightmares of the event. It was the first time in centuries that anyone except Niklaus had gotten the drop on him. These hours of experiencing pain and hallucinations and of having to heal like a human while the vervain left his system still scared Elijah, still made him feel _vulnerable_.

He still had nightmares about them.

When they had fallen asleep, he had been spooning Elijah, but during the night Elijah had moved. He was now on the other side of the bed, wrapped in the sheets. Niklaus moved towards him when Elijah suddenly started speaking in his sleep.

“Stop it, Aya, I am sorry.” A few seconds of silence. Niklaus propped his head up on his elbow and waited. Waking Elijah up during these nightmares had him flinching whenever anybody tried to touch him the next day. It was always better to just wait them out and stop him just before it seemed like he would hurt himself.

“It hurts, make it stop, Niklaus, help.” Elijah mumbled again. He gasped loudly and Niklaus saw the lone tear running down his cheek when Elijah suddenly jerked and woke up.

“Hey.” Klaus said, sitting up straight and putting a hand on Elijah’s shoulder. Elijah looked up at him.

“I apologize, I did not mean to wake you.” He said.

“Love, we’ve discussed this. No formal language in bed.” Klaus reminded him.

“Yes.” Elijah said and lay there looking lost.

“Come here.” Niklaus said, sitting against the headboard and pulling Elijah in between his legs so that he could rest his head against his chest.

“Sleep now.” Niklaus whispered in Elijah’s hair, “I’ll look after you all night.” He kissed Elijah’s head and wrapped his arms around him, smiling fondly as Elijah dozed up. He then changed their position, spooning Elijah, his back to Niklaus’ chest. He lay there, watching over his beloved, until dawn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, something short and sweet. Might turn this one in a series and do the same to my omegaverse or write more pieces in this one. Not sure yet. But whatever will happen, will happen only after 15th July.  
> Please leave comments and kudos, they keep your pet author satisfied throughout the long Originals hiatus. (Sits in corner and cries).  
> Also, if you guys wanna leave me prompts you can do them here or at my tumblr. My username is theskyisfunny. I'm not sure how to make links yet. The prompts can be for one shots or chaptered stories. I'll try to do them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos, please. Please comment, I need motivation.
> 
> And here is a transalation of the story into Vietamese by ScarletHan: hanthiencung1121.wordpress.com.
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr: shutupanddontjudge
> 
> Also, english is not my first language. All mistakes are mine, and mine alone.


End file.
